Perfect Harmony
by XxXxFallenArmyxXxX
Summary: Yuki is Misa Amane's best friend. When Yuki gets invited to sleep over at the task force by Misa, she sees L and feels a sudden connection... L x Reader
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Guys, I'd love feedback on this because I don't get much feedback on my favorite story My Titan that I wrote and it makes me upset because I put a lot of time into it and updated almost every day. But if you even don't want to give a full comment please type BLACK if you like it. Helpful criticism is welcomed and appreciated, but please no flaming, I have self esteem issues as it it. Anyway, enjoy! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Misa's POV)

I walked up to Ryuzaki, who was in his normal slouching position.

Okay, if I want to get this done and get my way, I need to work hard on this... Okay...

"Hey Ryuzaki" I smiled and rested my hands on his armrest, bum out and biting my lip. My flirty pose.

"I see what you're doing Misa" he didn't look from his screen "and you are only like this when you want something. So, what is it?" Ryuzaki asked. I pouted.

"Fine... well, my friend Yuki is in a bad situation at home and wants to stay with me for a while since I'm her only friend. Well, I'd normally say yes without hesitation but I have to ask you so..." I waited.

"And why would I say yes?" He asked. I grabbed his hair and nearly lifted him off the chair to look into my raging eyes, and with my other hand I grabbed his crotch. Hard.

His eyes squinted shut and his mouth opened in pain, but he made no sound.

"Because if you don't, ill pop your balls" I said menacingly, squeezing tighter. He squeaked and nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

I let go of him and he curled up in his ball tightly.

"I was going to say yes, Misa! You did not have to handle my... personal places... like that to get what you want. I only wanted to know why you were so certain you were going to get your way" Ryuzaki rubbed his crotch to release some of the pain.

"Well I just did, didn't I. You know, Yuki and you are very similar for some reason... I just can't put my finger on it..." I said.

"Oh well, I'll just go call Yuki and tell her to bring some clothes" I skipped away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ryuzaki POV)

My penis hurt. Badly. Ugh, damn Misa.

An hour ago she called Yuki to invite her here, but Misa and I also agreed that myself and Light could watch, just not in the bathrooms. I agreed due to privacy for the guest.

She had gone to pick up Yuki and should be back any-

There is the bell.

The entrance was unlocked by Light, who came and sat down.

"Ryuzaki, prepare" Light smiled evilly.

I wondered why until I saw the two girls walk in.

Yuki had natural short black hair with hair sticking out every which way and it hung in her eyes. She was wearing a white skinny long sleeved t-shirt that showed that she was about an a cup. She wore light blue long jeans and no shoes.

Misa and Yuki stared at me. I stared at Yuki.

"Oh now I remember why you two are alike! You look like a female version of Ryuzaki!" She poked Yuki's side.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the girl before me for what seemed like an eternity. Then, i spoke.

"Misa Amane, is this a joke?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nope! Yuki is real" she said.

Yuki walked up to me.

"Hello, I am Yuki, formal, less formal, Yukine. Pleased to meet you" she bowed. She must have been a traditional Japanese. (Yes I took the way of saying it from Noragami but I wrote her name way before I watched it so don't go crazy in the comments how I stole that. I'm fairly certain that Yukine or Sekki or Setsu or Yukine whatever the fuck fangirls call him, is not the only Yuki in Japan)

"I am Ryuzaki" I didn't bow, I watched her. She backed up to Misa.

"So where do we sleep?" Yuki asked.

"On my floor!" Misa laughed and dragged her to the elevator.

I stayed sitting down at my desk.

"L? You look troubled, what's wrong?" Ligh-Kun walked up.

"Yuki. She troubles me" I said.

"Like in a Kira way?" Light-Kun asked. I shook my head.

No. She troubled me in a.. Different way.


End file.
